


A Birthday to Remember

by DizzIzzi



Series: Fire Emblem IF: Fates Rewoven [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Lesbians are awkward, Awkwardness, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Morning After, No Smut, Surprise Girlfriend, That she's in a relationship anyway, cuteness, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzIzzi/pseuds/DizzIzzi
Summary: It's Corrin's Birthday!  What kind of horrible surprises will befall the Draconic princess this time?!An interstitial scene for a very personal, special day in a person's life.





	A Birthday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief side story connected to my larger work Fire Emblem IF: Fates Rewoven, made and released for the author's 2019 birthday. Really, I made this because I just can't stop; give me time to think and an upcoming event and my brain will demand I write something for it, no exceptions. Sometimes I wish for the simpler days when I didn't feel such compulsions... Ah well, it's my fault for wanting to be a fiction writer first instead of, say, an Astronaut.

_“Happy Birthday!”_

      “Wuh?”

 

  Corrin attempts to sit up in bed, her hands moving to wipe away the accumulated sleep.  Bodies crowd around her, a comfortable heat pressing against her naked thigh. Her tired eyes scan the homey room—her twin maids, her siblings, Azura, Lilith, Gunter—her whole family had made time out of their busy schedules to come and wake her.  Familiar heat pools in Corrin’s cheeks, this is far more than she expected to happen, especially this early in the morning. Her crimson eyes wander towards the windows, the midday light filters into the room. Camilla’s sweet greeting swims in coyness and mystique as she speaks

    “We brought you something…”  The fiery, expectant voice of Hinoka, however, fills Corrin with sinking dread.

        “All of us worked  _really_ hard on this so you better like it!”

 

  Flora moves to placate her liege before anyone else can speak, one of the many covered platters in hand “Don’t worry, I made sure nothing terrible happened.”  Her smug smile, along with the spectrum of looks shot at the icy-blue maid, puts the dragon-princess at ease. Her family—her eclectic, slightly dysfunctional, adorable family—fills the birthday girl with buckets of love.  Corrin’s smile widens into a dumb, vivacious grin.

    “Everyone…  You’ve already done so much for my sake.  You really didn’t-”

        “Nonsense”  Azura chides “You would and have done the same for any of us.  This is our day to shower you with that same love, Corrin.”

              “Seriously, you think you’re worth a lot less than you ar-huh?”

 

  Lilith, in trying to sidle closer to Corrin, accidentally puts her weight on a foreign object hidden under the thick covers.  It moans, cute and plaintive. Desperately, the dragon-princess squeaks and pulls the voluminous covers up to her face in the hopes that her sister will stop.  The events of last night have come back to haunt her in front of everyone, Corrin’s eyes widen to blood moons in her abject terror. Like a cat, undeterred in her curiosity, Lilith continues to feel the bed; odd lumps and supple curves reveal themselves to the crowd beneath the sapphire haired woman’s questing hands.  Corrin’s voice fills with so much embarrassed shyness that all eyes skeptically drill into her's.

    “Ah, don’t…”

 

  Something—some _o_ _ne_ —stirs underneath the covers and there isn’t anything Corrin can do now.  Strands of crimson hair, glinting under the bright sun, slowly reveal themselves to the expectant audience.  A fuzzy, feminine grumble comes from an ovular bump at the head of the abstract figure, the veteran bodies of the audience tense.  A waterfall of red hair springs from underneath the sheets—Corrin’s face rapidly turns into a matching set. The strange, alien body speaks

    “Bluebird?  That you, ya sexy minx?”

 

  Anna’s sultry innuendo meets a silent room, even the chirping birds outside hold their breath.

    “Ummm…  No. We, uh, we have company…”

          “ _Ack_!”

 

  The poor woman nearly jumps, sans clothes, straight out of bed—Corrin’s hands the only reason Anna's decency is preserved.  The startled merchant takes precious moments to analyze her situation—moments where Corrin’s family stare with a wide array of facial expressions at the naked woman unexpectedly in their sister’s bed.  Cheeks burn beet red to match Corrin’s as the dashing rogue flounders for words. “I-uhh, I can explain…” Everyone's’ eyes are on her, judging

    “Oh?”  Camilla keeps her monotone cadence but her eyes are venomous “Pray, tell us, what explanation would that be?”

        “I-I-I ummm.  We, uhhhm…”

    “Yeees?”

        “We’re-I mean…”  Anna’s eyes become saucers

 

  “We’re in Lesbians with each other!”  Corrin blurts out, unthinkingly, cutting off whatever panicked excuse Anna would have made—for her own safety as well as her partner’s.  The short silence weighs down on the two revealed lovers with the force of a landslide.  "Crap, I meant-!"

    “Well then” The lilac spymistress coos, saccharine-sweet words flowing like sour honey as her eyes sparkle “I think we should let these two take some time to sort themselves out…”  

 

  Corrin knows what her sister’s face forecasts, trouble.  She squeezes her new—possibly unwilling—girlfriend’s hand in a vice grip under the covers; they are in for a long, long day.  Amidst protests and stuttering, Camilla shoos the gathered peanut gallery out the door—likely so they can turn around and spy on the two lovers once they think no one is listening.  Lilith, the last one to leave before the eldest Nohrian princess, gives her sister a wickedly sly wink and a thumbs up, Corrin internally groans. Camilla’s voice as she shuts the doors—suddenly not thick enough for Corrin’s liking—sweats subtext and double meaning as it plays across her painted lips.

    “The meal we all prepared for you will be ready when you two are…  Ahem, _decent._ ”

 

  The newly outed couple, swashbuckling merchant and idealistic princess both, mirror the emotion within the other’s eyes.  Naked and pleasantly—memorably—sore, they panic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rather short and potentially sweet story! I had a lot of fun writing this on the car ride to a birthday dinner, even with the motion sickness.
> 
> I’ve got a question for ya’ll:  
> How many of you put your Avatar’s birthday as your own?
> 
> Peace, Love and Rock n’ Roll ya’ll. Happy Birthday to whomever is reading this on your birthday, you're one awesome person!
> 
> Your Author  
> -Izzi


End file.
